Conflicts
The following is a list of all military conflicts that have occurred from the distant past to the far future, organized by date. Conflicts of the distant past * Time of Awakening: c. 4th century * Battle of Thermopylae: 480 BC * Battle of Clontarf: 1014 * Hur'q invasion: c. 14th century * Promellian-Menthar War: c. 14th century ** Battle of Orelious IX * Eminiar-Vendikar War: started c. 18th century, ended in 2267 * American Revolution: 1775 – 1783 Conflicts of the 19th century 19th century * Battle of Trafalgar: 1805 * Battle of Waterloo: 1815 * Battle of the Alamo: 1836 * American Civil War: 1861 – 1865 ** Sherman's March to the Sea: 1864 – 1865 *** Battle of Pine Mountain: 1864 Conflicts of the 20th century 20th century * World War I: 1914 – 1918 * World War II: 1939 – 1945 ** Battle of Britain: 1940 – 1941 * Brush Wars: ~1960s * Earth Cold War: ~1947 – 1991 * Eugenics Wars: 1993 – 1996 Conflicts of the 21st century 21st century * Xindi Civil War: c. 2030s * World War III: c. ~2053 * Earth-Kzin Wars: c. 2060s Conflicts of the 22nd century 22nd century * Federation-Klingon Cold War: mid-22nd century * Temporal Cold War: 2151 * Xindi incident: 2153 – 2154 * Augment Crisis: 2154 * Battle of Andoria: 2154 * Babel Crisis: 2154 * Earth-Romulan War: 2156 to 2160 :The exact dates are shrounded in speculation, but most articles point the start of the conflict at around 2156, which is supported by non-canonical articles and books. It was definitely ended in 2160, and lasted for a few years, before the founding of the Federation. As none of it was shown in Enterprise, and that finished in 2155, the start date of 2156 seems about right. ** Battle of Cheron Conflicts of the 23rd century 23rd century * Battle of Donatu V: 2245 * Raid on Caleb IV: c. 2260s * Neutral Zone Incursion: 2266 * First Federation-Klingon War: 2267 * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt: 2271 * Battle of the Mutara Nebula: 2285 * Battle of Khitomer: 2293 Conflicts of the 24th century 24th century * Tomed Incident: 2311 * Mordan IV civil war: 2319 – 2359 * Occupation of Bajor: 2328 – 2369 ** Bajoran Resistance: 2328 – 2369 ** Kendra Valley Massacre * Federation-Cardassian War: c. 2340s – 2367 ** Setlik III massacre: ~2347 * Second Federation-Klingon War (alternate timeline): c. 2340s – 2366 * Battle of Narendra III: 2344 * Khitomer Massacre: 2346 * Klaestron Civil War: mid-24th century * Federation/Tholian conflict: mid-24th century * Gentonian trade wars: mid-24th century * Norkan Campaign: mid-24th century * Tarsian War: mid-24th century * Battle of Maxia: 2355 * Galen border conflicts: ~2357 * Parada Civil War: 2358 – * Federation-Tzenkethi War: c. 2360s * Battle of Wolf 359: 2366 * Klingon Civil War: 2367 – 2368 ** Battle of Mempa * Proxcinian War: c. 2370s * Battle of New Bajor: 2370 * Federation-Dominion Cold War: 2370 – 2373 * Battle of Veridian III: 2371 * Battle of the Omarion Nebula: 2371 * Battle of Terok Nor (mirror universe): 2372 * Klingon-Cardassian War: 2372 – 2373 * Second Federation-Klingon War: 2372 – 2373 ** First Battle of Deep Space 9: 2372 ** Battle of Ajilon Prime: 2373 * Q Civil War: 2373 * Battle of Sector 001: 2373 * Borg-Species 8472 War: 2373 – 2374 * Dominion War: 2373 – 2375 ** Second Battle of Deep Space 9: 2373 ** Battle of Torros III: 2373 ** Operation Return: 2374 ** Battle of Betazed: 2374 ** First Battle of Chin'toka: 2374 ** Raid on Trelka V: 2375 ** Battle of Ricktor Prime: 2375 ** Invasion of Septimus III: 2375 ** Second Battle of Chin'toka: 2375 ** Raid on San Francisco: 2375 ** Cardassian Rebellion: 2375 ** Battle of Cardassia: 2375 * The Year of Hell: 2374 * Iden's Rebellion: 2377 * Battle in the Bassen Rift: 2379 Conflicts of the possible future 26th century * Battle of Procyon V 31st century * Temporal Cold War Conflicts with indeterminate dates * Betreka Nebula Incident ("ages" before 2372) * Battle of Vorkado (before 2377) * Battle of Prexnak (before 2374) * Battle of Zambrano (at most last 15 centuries before 2365) * Erselrope Wars: (before 2364) * Kenzie Rebellion (before 2366) * a 100 year long war between the Vulcans and the Romulan Star Empire See also *Diplomacy and Law *Government and politics *History Category:Lists Category:Conflicts de:Krieg nl:Militaire conflicten Category:History